


Dreary Day Drabbles

by Littlebabyleaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, are you proud?, i finally wrote something that's not angst, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the characters from Voltron, for when I don't have the strength or creativity to write real things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreary Day Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of something that actually happened to me, the full story coming at the end, yikes!

Keith could feel his entire face heating up, hell it felt like the entire goddamn restaurant was on fire. When his friend Shiro invited him to the local singer’s concert he didn’t realize that meant, Shiro going to flirt with the hostess while he watched the table.

He watched as the boy’s eyes examined the room, taking in every person, slowly eliminating the one he was looking for. Keith wanted to hide, fuck he wanted to evaporate into thin air like turn into steam or some shit. He was hoping maybe the restaurant was actually on fire and it would give him a chance to leave. He thought about pulling the fire alarm and making a run for it, but ultimately decided it would be a bad idea. 

As the boy was slowly turning his head, his eyes getting closer and closer to where Keith was, Keith accepted his fate, he was going to die cold and lonely, looking from a precipice with all of his friends standing on the top of it in happy relationships. Keith accepted his, and decided to hope for early, sudden and spontaneous death, or combustion, or both. It never came. Keith began to replay the events of the last ten minutes that had lead Keith to desire self-conflagration. 

It was all Shiro’s fault. That’s what they were gonna write in the history books when Keith is the first ever man to have drowned in his own glass of Dr.pepper. If Shiro hadn’t asked him to come to this stupid concert then he wouldn’t’ve seen the cute boy sitting a few tables away from him. If Shiro hadn’t left him alone, then maybe Keith would’ve tweeted about said cute boy, not once, not twice, but six times. These six tweets included but were not limited to: calling the boy beautiful, beautifully tan, completing his hand size, and how his cheekbones could cut glass. If Shiro hadn’t left him alone, maybe he would’ve decided not to check out the hashtag for the venue, and then maybe he wouldn’t’ve found the boy’s twitter account, who tweeted using the hashtag. If Shiro hadn’t left him alone, maybe he wouldn’t’ve decided to stalk that boys twitter account, and accidentally like one of his tweets. If Shiro hadn’t left him alone, then maybe the boy wouldn’t’ve gone and favorited each tweet, in one of which Keith identified the boy by what he was wearing; a blue tank top and black jeans, which yes sounds vague enough, except that he also identified the table number he was sitting at. Keith did not fully understand at the time that the internet was public. If Shiro hadn’t left him alone, then maybe he wouldn’t’ve tweeted, “I’m never leaving my house again” and then maybe the cute boy, who Keith had figured out was named Lance, wouldn’t’ve responded to said tweet with, “Why cause you got caught fangirling?”. It was Shiro’s fault, if he hadn’t left him alone in the first place, there was a chance that none of it would’ve happened. 

This. This was Keith’s life. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry from embarrassment, laugh because he was sure there was no way in hell this was happening and he was actually on one of those prank shows, or stick his hair in the lit candle on the table and hope that no one would put him out in time.

Finally the boy’s eyes landed on him, or at least Keith thought they did, he couldn’t really tell as he had decided the least conspicuous thing would be to look directly at the ground. Well that’s more like the second least conspicuous thing, he could’ve stared directly at Lance. He watched through his eyebrows as Lance looked at him, looked at his phone, then looked back at him and smirked. This was it. If Keith didn’t spontaneously combust or have his lungs suddenly collapse right now, he would’ve surely died of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had been that dumb. 

Suddenly, the boy got up and started walking over to Keith, and Keith felt his entire body freeze. He didn’t know what to do, he could be the smoothest jackass in the world, and nothing would’ve made him look less embarrassing in this situation. He was, Fucked™.

When the boy finally reached his table, Keith tried to make himself look as cool as possible but still wasn’t able to look the boy in the eyes, he was even prettier up close. The boy kneeled down next to him and put his cheekbones out on display, making them look even higher with his hand.

“My cheekbones could cut glass huh? Go ahead, you can touch them, careful don’t cut yourself!” teased Lance, leaning even closer into Keith. If Keith thought the room was hot earlier, now it was like being in an industrial dryer. 

“F-fuck you.” Keith coughed out trying act cool, but failing. You could’ve filled his pants with below freezing water, and he still wouldn’t’ve looked cool. 

“Well, I’m a switch hitter so it really doesn’t matter!” said Lance, standing up and laughing. However, as soon as Lance saw the expression on Keith’s face he felt a little bad, only a little though. “Hey, I’m just kidding, I’m Lance.” he said putting his hand out, his large hand. 

“Keith.” he said, putting his hand out and shaking timidly. “L-look, if you’re not gay, that’s fine I’m sorry I shouldn’t twee-”

“I’m not gay.” Lance said scratching the back of his neck. “I’m bi.” said Lance smiling proudly, a pride that Keith kinda envied a little bit since usually when he said he was gay it wasn’t so, out. “Did you come here by yourself?” asked Lance pointing to the chair next to Keith. 

“No, um, my uh friend, Shiro, um, dragged me along with him. You?” asked Keith suddenly finding it hard to think. Maybe he was so hot from embarrassment he had reached a body temperature of over 106 degrees and was melting his brain. 

“My friend Hunk dragged me alon-” said Lance turning his head to point to his friend, Hunk, just to see him standing next to some guy at the bar, some guy who Keith identified as Shiro. They saw them just in time to see them high-five one another, with proud smiles on their face. 

“We’ve been had.” said Keith looking back at Lance, who just smiled softly.

“I’m not really complaining. Can I sit?” asked Lance looking hopeful. Keith looked at the chair next to him, Shiro’s jacket on it, grabbed the jacket and threw it away from the table. 

“Y-yeah.” said Keith, still not looking him in the eyes, for the fear of looking him in the eyes would make him say something stupid again, and up to this point spontaneous combustion has been disproven as a possibility. 

Lance sat down, and soon after the concert started. It was nice, about half way through Lance slipped his hand between Keith’s and had moved his chair closer to his. Keith could feel the happy, older brother-esque smile of Shiro on his back.

This was all Shiro’s fault, and Keith loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to make a long story short, I saw this boy at a color guard competition and I tweeted about him and he found it, and yes he did respond to my "I'm never leaving my house again" tweet with, "why cause you got caught fangirling?" and yes it was just as mortifying as it sounds.  
> Also, if you want to request a specific pairing for this in the comments, I will have no problem writing it!


End file.
